


A Thousand Years

by jantotrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantotrash/pseuds/jantotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dies, for real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my previous account.
> 
> Obviously based off of the song "A Thousand Years", which is practically the Janto fandom's theme song by now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack was used to screaming when he died.  Screaming in the darkness gives a nice poetic effect.  Plus, screaming helps the pain.  But there was no pain this time and he didn't feel like screaming.  Why not?  Everything was the same, except the pain. 

 

Wait, there was light.  There's never light.

 

_Heart beats fast_

The light grew.

_Colors and promises_

He could see.  Someone was in the distance.

_How to be brave?_

Ianto?

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

This can't be real.  It must be a dream.

_But watching you stand alone,_

Could it really be you, Ianto?

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

It's you.

 

_One step closer_

 

Jack steps toward the light.   Ianto doesn't seem to see him.

 

_I have died every day waiting for you_

Can you see me?

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

Please see me.  I'm here.

_For a thousand years_

Ianto...

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I remember you.  I always did.

 

_Time stands still_

I can't move.

_Beauty in all she is_

He's too perfect.

_I will be brave_

I have to move.

_I will not let anything take away_

I have to.

_What's standing in front of me_

I can't lose you again.

_Every breath_

I couldn't save you.

_Every hour has come to this_

But you can save me.

 

_One step closer_

Jack steps forward again and Ianto seems to see him.  Ianto is crying.

 

_I have died every day waiting for you_

You see me.

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

You're crying.

_For a thousand years_

Don't worry.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I am too.

 

The distance between them seems to get smaller.

 

_And all along I believed I would find you_

There's more light than darkness now.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

You're so bright.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

My world was dark.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Not anymore.

 

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

They're practically right in front of each other now.  Jack reaches out and strokes Ianto's cheek.

 

_I have died every day waiting for you_

"I've missed you."

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"I've been waiting."

_For a thousand years_

"You're more beautiful than I remembered."

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Are you flirting with me?"

 

_And all along I believed I would find you_

"Yes."

_Time has brought your heart to me_

"Care to elaborate?"

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

"It would be my pleasure."

 

 

_I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
